A new Couple A new twist
by hiddenxtalent
Summary: Four years after High School graduation, and the only couple still the same is Nathan and Haley. Brooke and peyton have once again decided they have feelings for Lucas, but when they find out Lucas has a new girlfriend, they cant believe the new couple.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**- "This is my first fanfic I am posting online. Reviews or critique is fine with me please: The story takes place 4 years after graduation. Leyton is through but Peyton wants Luke again, Brase is done but Brooke also wants Luke, naley is up and running and a new couple is here…Let's go…"

It was official. The group's private reunion, after four years. This was definitely going to be an interesting visit for Brooke Davis and Peyton sawyer.

The two were still best friends, through Peyton dumping Lucas, and from chase dumping Brooke. They still had each other. But what they hid from each other was something from the past.

They both wanted Lucas, again. Bring on the love triangle.

"Oh it feels good to be home." Peyton said with a sigh of relief as she unlocked her and her father's house with bags in each hand.

"It might feel better if you move out of the stinking doorway so I can put my bags down!" Peyton's best friend Brooke cried out from behind.

Peyton laughed at Brooke as Brooke carried her expensive Louis Vuitton luggage bags, and her Prada purse, which was basically as big as the duffle's.

"Hey P. Sawyer, Haley told me she's throwing a party at her house tonight. You know, the whole gang is back in town." She told her friend with a smirk on her face. Brooke still couldn't pass up a party.

"Alright B. Davis, bring it on."

Brooke smiled and giddily cheered.

* * *

"Nathan, baby, can you please help James pack for tonight. He doesn't want to stay with Deb, but he has to, so please just go in there and help." Haley whined as she filled wiped down the kitchen counter, while holding 5 month old, Shayna, in her other arm.

Nathan shot up from the couch, where he was watching a basketball game on TV. He knew not to mess with Haley when she was stressed or majorly busy.

He walked over to Haley, and took Shayna from her, and walked upstairs to James's room. Haley smiled graciously at her loving husband.

* * *

Lucas was finishing up getting ready for the party, when his girlfriend walked out of the bathroom and over to him. He smiled at her.

"Wow, you look incredible baby." He said grabbing her hand and pulling her into him, then leaning down and pressing a kiss on her lips.

The woman's voice was cheery.

"Same with you, as always." She said giggling as she kissed him back.

"Come on, were going to be late."

* * *

When Peyton and Brooke arrived at the Scott residence, they were greeted immediately by the host's.

"Well, well, well. How have you been Peyton Sawyer?" Nathan Scott asked Peyton, then giving her a hug.

"Pretty, okay, I guess." She said, happy to see Nate.

"Pretty okay you guess? What kind of answer is that?" Haley said laughing as she came up and hugged her old friend.

"And you Ms. Fashion Designer! Look at you!" Haley said crossing over to Brooke, and hugging her.

Brooke smiled guiltily. "I am great, and look at you Tutor Girl! You're a hot mama!"

Haley laughed, as Nathan came over a hugged Brooke.

"Oh, hot daddy!" Brooke said complimenting Nathan.

"Good to see you too Brookie."

Brooke stuck her tongue out at Nathan. She hated when guys called her that.

Peyton wandered off, saying hello to some old friends such as, Mouth, Rachel, and Skills.

Brooke slightly pulled Haley over to the side.

"Is Luke coming?"She questioned Haley eagerly.

"Of course. Lucas was like, the highlight of High School." Haley answered and took a sip of beer.

"Right, okay." Brooke said anxiously.

"What's up with you?" Haley asked her.

"It's just; I have something to tell him."

Peyton saw Brooke and Haley in the distance, talking. She wondered.

* * *

"Alright baby, were here." Lucas said squeezing the mystery woman's hand as they walked into the party.

The girl looked around then told Lucas…

"I'm going to go look around for a minute. Be right back."

She quickly kissed Lucas then took off.

Peyton and Brooke were talking when Peyton spotted Lucas. Peyton stopped talking, so Brooke curiously looked over to where Peyton's eyes where glancing.

_"Oh God."_ Brooke thought to herself.

The two friends were willing to fight each other for Lucas. Just like old times.

They both started to walk over to him, seeing who would get there first.

Brooke called out, "Lucas! Hey!"

Lucas looked over to see Brooke and Peyton, and he smiled.

"Brooke, Peyton, you two looks really great."

The two girls were almost at him, when a girl, who was friends with them both, came up and put her arms around Lucas, kissing his cheek.

"Oh my God, its Peyton and Brooke!" She called out glad to see her old friends.

The two girls stopped dead in their tracks, shocked.

Brooke whispered to Peyton. "I can't believe this is happening. He didn't tell us. Nor she!"

Peyton faked a smile along with Brooke. They wanted to hide what they felt.

They were willing to fight each other, but not ready to fight this girl.

"Hey there, _**Bevin**_." Peyton said with a plastic smile.

**A/N**- Hey! I hope everybody liked the first chapter! Please leave a review so I know what you think for the next chapter! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N-** Thanks everybody who wrote review, or anybody that read it for that fact. Yes, I know, I'm a complete Bevin fanatic!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two friends were completely shocked. Bevin was still her old self, bouncy and full of pep.

Bevin held her arms out, calling her friends into a hug. Peyton faked a giggle, and walked over to Bevin, hugging her.

"Oh Peyton, it's so nice to see you again. You look good." Bevin said spinning Peyton, to get a glance of her full body.

Peyton smiled for real, and looked Bevin up and down. Bevin still looked like her high school self, which was gorgeous.

"Thank you Bev and you look, gorgeous!" Peyton said, with a hint of jealousy in her voice.

Bevin rolled her eyes playfully, as if she got that compliment all the time, and then turned her attention to Brooke. "Come here you!"

Brooke was happy to see Bevin, just not the fact that she was with Lucas. She hid it well though. She ran over to Bevin and squeezed her tightly. Bevin laughed.

"I missed you Brooke!"

"Yeah, you too Bev."

Brooke pulled out of her hug and stepped over to Lucas, squeezing him also. Peyton did the same.

"So Luke, you look really hot." Brooke said, flirting right in front of Bevin.

"Oh please, he's taken bitch." Bevin laughed, trying to imitate Rachel, and pulling herself under Lucas's arm.

Peyton asked curiously, "So Lucas and Bevin ay? How'd that come to be?"

Lucas looked down with an embarrassed look on his face. It was awkward dating another one of his ex's friends.

Bevin answered, "Well, it's a good story, let's sit down for this." She told them leading everybody over to a few chairs.

Brooke followed, arm to arm with Peyton. She grabbed a beer off the counter as she passed by. "I might need one or two of these." She whispered to Peyton.

Bevin, sitting practically on Lucas's lap, began the story.

"Well, I'm embarrassed to say this but, the story begins with a car crash."

Peyton gasped, Lucas never told her about a car crash.

Bevin heard the gasp, "No, no, it was nothing big."

She rambled on…

_::Flashback::_

_Bevin: Oh shit, not my new car!_

_Lucas: Bevin, Bevin, are you alright? _

_Bevin: Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, not so sure about my car, but I'm good. Hey Lucas, I'm sorry. I missed that light and…_

_Lucas: Don't worry about it. Nobody was hurt._

_Bevin: Your right, hey, we haven't really hung out in a while. You up for a night out this weekend?_

_Lucas: (laughing) Are you asking me on a date, while we are in an accident?_

_Bevin: I guess I am, your not still seeing Peyton anymore, are you?_

_Lucas: No, not anymore. What about Skills?_

_Bevin: That's a whole other story, for a whole other time._

_Lucas: Alright, tomorrow night, I'll pick you up at 8:00._

_Bevin: With your rental car. (__She__ joked)_

_Lucas: Yes, with my rental car._

"Hmm, interesting story." Brooke said then downing the last of her beer.

"Oh it's not over yet." Lucas pleaded. He liked the next part.

"Great, let's hear it."Peyton said sarcastically, but the two lovebirds didn't notice the sarcasm in her voice.

"Okay, so were in Lucas's 'rental' car, and headed towards a night club….."

_::Flashback::_

_Bevin: I'm not sure I've ever been to this club before._

_Lucas: Oh, don't worry. You're going to love it._

_(They park and enter the club.)_

_Bevin: I think I am going to love it! Come on, let's dance. (She pulled Lucas out to the middle where other couples were dancing.)_

_Bevin: You're a pretty good dancer._

_Lucas: And __you're__ just pretty good._

_Bevin: (she laughed at the pick-up line)I'm going to get a drink._

_Lucas: Alright, I'll go with you._

Five drinks later Lucas had Bevin up against the wall, and as the night progressed, they only got closer to Bevin's apartment. I think you get what went on.

Peyton stole Brooke's second beer right out of her hands and drank some. She needed it.

"Wow. Congrats?" Peyton responded, not sure what to feel for them.

"That's just how things got started, you know." Lucas said running his hand through Bevin's long blonde hair.

Brooke nearly gagged at the sight of that. She stood up shaking the empty beer bottle that Peyton had finished off. "I think I'll go get another one of these."

Brooke scurried off to the kitchen, grabbed a third beer, and plumped herself onto a kitchen stool. Nathan approached her.

"Your drunk, I should probably get out of here before you seduce me again." Nathan teased her.

Brooke mocked him. "Shut up, my day is not going well and I don't need your immature comments, _asshole_." They both laughed at their immaturity.

"What's going on?" he sensibly asked.

"Your dumb brother." She wrinkled her face, to show her mood.

"Yeah, uh, sorry but that isn't my department."

"Figures." She said, taking yet another chug of beer. "So, let me see pictures, Shayna Scott please." Brooke said changing the subject.

Peyton found away to get away from Lucas and Bevin, and landed over near Skills.

"So, how do you feel about Lucas's new girlfriend?" She asked him from behind, hoping he already knew.

"I think it's a load of bull." He responded, irritably.

Peyton nodded. "I know the feeling, babe. So, what exactly happened that split 'Skevin' up?" She asked. Everybody used to call them Skevin.

He sighed. "People change Peyton. Some for the worse, some for the better. Just like relationships."

Peyton tucked her hands into her pockets.

"Bevin and I were living together. One day, I found out she was pregnant. We weren't married, we weren't even engaged. She didn't want to go through with it, and we couldn't agree. That was the end of things."

Peyton pulled her hands out of her pocket, and put her arm over Skills. "It's okay. I know how it feels to have an ex with your friend. Come on, we don't need them." Yet Peyton wasn't sure if she wanted to let go of Lucas.

Brooke definitely hadn't given up hope though.

A/N- Hi ya! I have to say myself, this wasn't my best chapter, but I'm trying. Anyhow, tell me what you think, and what you want. I might use some ideas, so the audience has their way, every now and then.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- Hmm, it appears a lot of people miss Skevin. I'll see what I can do about it. :

The party had come to a conclusion, and only Haley, Nathan, and a very drunk Brooke were left.

"Haley, Bevin is a boyfriend stealing bitch, and I could so kick her…" Brooke said while slouching over the counter as Haley cleaned up the kitchen and living room.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa missy, I don't recall Lucas being your boyfriend, and that's Bevin your talking about. She's never done anything to hurt you."

Brooke scoffed her voice. "She took Broody."

"Sure Brooke, she took Broody." Haley repeated. She didn't have the strength to deal with Brooke.

"Thank you Tutor Girl. Hey Nathan, you look very attractive from this angle. Kiss me." Brooke said leaning up and puckering her lips.

Nathan laughed and looked towards Haley. "You want me to drop her off at Peyton's, before she does something really stupid?"

Haley nodded, as she walked over to Brooke. "Alright, let's go missy." Nathan helped get brooke up.

"Hurry home." Haley told Nathan as she leaned into him to give him a quick kiss.

As Nathan and Brooke exited the house, Brooke started calling out, "Thanks again Tutor Girl! Great party, oh and good beer by the way."

Nathan covered her mouth with his hand. "Brooke, stop talking please." He said as he helped her into the car.

Peyton was already back at home, working on a drawing. She had gotten a job as an art teacher at a Middle School back in Cali. She wasn't sure if she was to return or not though.

She sat on the edge of her bed, working when Brooke peeked her head in.

"I'm back bitch." She said as she collapsed onto the bed.

Peyton chukled, knowing Brooke was drunk.

"Shall I alarm the police?"

"This sucks. I wanted Lucas, Bevin cant have him."

Peyton set down her art work and charcoal pencil and fell back next to Brooke.

"I know, I did too. But there isn't much we can do, now is there?"

"We could kidnap her, and then you can go to jail while I marry Luke."

"You are simply brilliant B.Davis." Peyton told her friend sarcastically.

"And yet nobody gives me the credit."

"Look, Brooke. I know your drunk and you aren't going to remember this in the morning, but if something should happen to Bevin and Lucas, I'll let you at him."

Brooke sat up and looked at Peyton, with a confused expression.

"Peyton, what?" Brooked asked calmly.

"I don't want to have to relive High School again. It's too much trouble."

"But Peyt, you love Lucas and…"

"And I always will. You haven't been so lucky lately, so I'll give you it."

Brooke pulled Peyton up and hugged her. "God P. Sawyer, I just realized that I need you in this world. Thanks buddy, I love you."

Peyton smiled. "Anytime B. Davis, I love you too." She pulled down the covers and flickered off the lights.

Brooke climbed under and held her best friend as they both fell asleep.

Best Friends forever, is really going to be, forever.

The next morning, Lucas woke up, holding Bevin in his arms. He smiled to himself and kissed the top of her head. This awoke the sensitive sleeper.

"Hey Luke." Bevin said as she turned to face him.

"Morning sunshine."

Lucas found himself starting to fall for her. Bevin on the other hand, wasn't so sure.

"I have to run to the store this morning. Want anything special?" Bevin asked him as she got out of bed and started throwing on a T-shirt and matching sweats.

"No, I'm good. Bye baby."

"Chao darling." Bevin said dramatically, and blowing him a kiss while she grabbed her purse and dug out her car keys.

At the store, Bevin ran into somebody who she hadn't had a real conversation with in years. You guessed it, Skills.

She took in a deep breath and tapped him on the back. He turned around and found Bevin to his surprise.

"Bevin? Oh, hey." He said trying not to make eye contact. But he couldn't resist. She was still beautiful as ever.

"Yep, it's me. Listen, I just want to…"

Skills cut her off. "You want to what? Apologize for killing my son to be? For leaving me for my best friend?"

Bevin cut him off this time. "Skills could you just stay quite for once? I wanted to apologize for all that, and I think I still, well, _l__ove you_."

Skills raised an eyebrow and looked at her as if she had three heads. "Are you playing a trick on me Bevin? Because I never stopped loving you, and I don't want you to break my heart by teasing me and.."

He kept rambling on and on and Bevin couldn't shut him up, and people were watching the two of them.

There was only one way to shut him up.

Bevin quickly pulled herself into him and pressed her lips against his babbling ones.

It sure did shut him up.

"Oh no, you are not cheating on Lucas with me."

Bevin bit her lip and played with her fingers.

"That's the thing. I don't know how to tell him, but I think, I want to end things. I keep trying to work up the nerves, but I get pulled back by his spell."

"Well Bev," he said taking one of her hands. "I think you should, so I can do this again." He told her, pulling her into a second kiss.

She blushed, a lot. She enjoyed it, and was now under his spell. The sucker.

"Alright Skills, but I think I'll need a place to stay once he kicks me out."

"Girl, I have such a big bed, I'm sure I could accommodate you."

She giggled, her cheery giggle.

"I'll call you."

Back at Lucas's house, Bevin called Lucas into the living room.

"Whats wrong baby?" Lucas questioned her.

"Don't call me that anymore." She said defensively.

"I'm sorry?" he said confused and apologetically.

"It's alright, but we need to talk." She told him nervously.

Lucas sighed. "Your right. Bevin look, it's not you, it's me."

Bevin scoffed her voice angrily.

"Are you breaking up with me?"

Lucas shrugged his shoulders guiltily.

"yeah, I think I am."

"No no no, I am breaking up with you."

"Fine, I'll help you pack."

Bevin shook her head in disgust.

"Please, don't. I'll be out of here before noon."

Bevin got up to leave and Lucas called after her…

"I hope we can still be friends."

Bevin couldn't stay mad at him. After all, she was going to breakup with him anyhow.

She nodded. "Okay, friends it is." She said turning back to pack.

A/N- So, its Skevin again. Tell me what you think please!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N-** Thanks for the review everybody. I am glad you are all enjoying, and I can see a lot of you want the love triangle. Well, it's going to get a little Brucasy in this chapter.

Lucas stood in the doorway, waving good-bye to Bevin, as she pulled out of the driveway. They were over, and he couldn't deny he was upset. But he would move on. After all, there are plenty of fish in the sea, aren't there?

He picked up his cell phone and searched down his contact list for Brooke's cell number. It was under the name "Pretty Girl". He couldn't help but love that nickname he had for her.

With a click of the send button, he called his "Pretty Girl", without a trace of Peyton running through his mind.

Brooke was sitting watching a soap opera; it's what helped her regenerate. Her cell phone was set on vibrate, and it buzzed in the pocket of her jeans. She repositioned herself so she was able to remove her cell phone from her pocket. She read the name of Lucas on the front screen.

She had no nickname for him still.

"Oh well look who's calling."

Lucas was confused, but he laughed.

"Is that alright?"

"Oh yeah, sure thing." She told him as she lowered the volume on the television.

"So what's up with you Mr. Scott?" She asked him.

"Just need somebody to talk to."

"Well then why don't you ask Bevin?" She told him touchily.

He never got a chance to really ask Brooke about that.

"Yeah, what do you think about us anyway?"

Brooke wanted to tell him the truth, but was scared to admit it a little.

"Uh...well...your cute I guess." She said not really sure of what to say.

"Well, not anymore. We broke up."

That sparked Brooke's full attention.

"Oh really? What happened?"

"I'm not really sure. I guess things weren't great anymore."

"Uhuh." Brooke said, thinking about it.

"Well, if you need a shoulder to cry on, I'm here." She told him, thinking she might get her way.

"Alright. I think I might take you up on that offer. How about I meet you at my favorite mom's café?"

She smiled to herself. "I'll be there in 10."

Brooke flipped her phone shut and ran up to Peyton's room. But before she actually got into her room, she slowed down. She wasn't sure if she should tell Peyton or not.

"Hey, P. Sawyer, I'm going out."

Peyton looked up from her art work, gee; did that girl have a social life?

"Where to B. Davis?"

"Oh, just out, you know."

Peyton raised an eyebrow at her, but didn't feel like dragging out the truth from Brooke.

"Uhuh, well, I'll be here."

"I love you P. Sawyer." She told Peyton as she walked out the doorway.

* * *

**At Karen's Café**…

Lucas was sitting at a table, sipping a coffee. He had already ordered Brooke one, because he could always remember what she liked. Black coffee. No sugar. No crème.

Brooke arrived and took a deep breath in. Then released it. She hadn't been to Karen's in 4 years. It felt nice, and cozy. She looked around for a moment, to spot Lucas.

She smiled at him as she sat down across from him.

"Hey you. Aww, you got me a coffee." She told him and then looking down at her coffee.

"Thanks Luke."

"Sure thing, pretty girl."

Brooke hadn't been called that in 4 years either.

"Broody." She said quietly to herself.

"So Brooke, we didn't really get a chance to talk the other night. How's life been treating you?"

Brooke rolled her eyes. "Oh please, we all know my life has been in the dumps."

"Why would you say that?"

"Chase dumped me, my clothing line is falling back, and I am deeply in love with somebody who doesn't love me back."

Her eyes popped open wide. She couldn't believe she had just said that to Lucas. She knew he would ask her who.

"Who might that be?" He asked curiously.

"Did I say that I love somebody who loves me back? Oopps. Didn't mean to, words got jumbled." She said rambling on, but she knew he didn't believe her.

"And surely I haven't known you for 7, 8 years, to tell your lying."

Brooke sighed. "You ass."

He laughed and pretended to defend himself.

"What did I do?"

"Nothing, I am sorry Luke." She said playfully being apologetic.

"So who is this guy?"

Brooke had to come clean. She couldn't keep it inside anymore.

She fiddled with her hands, bit her lip, and looked up at him nervously. '

"Lucas Eugene Scott."

Lucas was speechless. He should have seen it coming. He still had feelings for her, from all those years. Yet, he still had some feelings for Peyton, her best friend.

"Oh, okay."

Brooke picked her purse up from off the floor next to her, and stood to leave.

"I'm just going to go. Thanks for the coffee." She said turning to leave.

As she walked on the street, embarrassed as hell, she heard her name being called after her.

It was Lucas.

"Brooke, hey, wait up a second." He was chasing after her.

She turned to look at him, and he grabbed her and pulled her into a kiss. God did she miss those kisses. The kiss was long, and sweet.

"Brooke, I think I know how you feel." He told her, holding her arm.

"And..."

"And, I would like to kiss you again."

She laughed, as she put her arms around his neck and kissed him quite a few times.

"Oh shit." Brooke said after she pulled back.

"What's wrong?" Lucas asked, he thought he was a good kisser.

"Peyton."

Lucas totally forgot about her too.

"Oh, right."

"We both have feelings for you. I mean, she did say I could have you."

"In that case, Brooke Davis, will you be my girlfriend?"

It was so juvenile, like back in the high school days.

She smiled and nodded.

"Yes, I would _love_ to be your girlfriend."

Now how was Brooke going to tell Peyton this?

A/N- So, what about that? Reviews are love!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N- I'm not sure how much farther I'll be taking this story. But I still have a few chapters left in me. This is definitely the shortest of all shorts. . Sorry, I am a bit tired tonight.

It was late; the time had gotten very late. And Brooke still hadn't got home. Yes, Peyton wasn't Brooke's mother, but she did worry. Around 2 am, Brooke finally snuck back into the Sawyer residence.

Trying not to wake Peyton.

But little did Ms. Brookie know that Peyton was up. I mean after all, how late could Brooke go out? She had left around 5ish in the afternoon. Geez.

"I'm still up Brooke."

_Shit, shit, shit._ Brooke thought to herself. "Hey girlie. I was just, out and..."

Peyton cut her off. "I know what you did. Or who you did."

Brooke scoffed her voice, a little aggravated.

"How did you know? Where you spying on me or something?"

Peyton made her way over to Brooke from the chair in the living room.

"Or something."

"What something?" Brooke said getting really annoyed.

"Well, you were at Karen's, Lily caught site, spilled to little James, spilled to Mommy, and Mommy spilled to me." Mommy being implied as Haley, of course.

"Oh, so now my new boyfriend and I are the talk of the town?"

"Boyfriend? Hold it Brooke."

"No Peyton, you told me I could have him."

Peyton laughed mockingly. "To fool around with. Don't you read body language?"

"Apparently not. You know, if you didn't want anything to come of it, you could have said so before you went all '_psycho bitch mode__'_!" Brooke said before stomping off to the spare bedroom.

Brooke had a point, though; we knew Peyton couldn't resist Lucas.

The next morning was tense. When Brooke had finally risen from her sleep, she managed to move down the stairs and into the kitchen. The _f__reezing_kitchen.

Scratch that. The freezing house.

Brooke hugged herself for warmth, like a baby animal on its own, as she sat across from Peyton at the counter, waiting for her toast to cook. She wasn't very hungry.

She was getting irritated about the temperature.

"Why are we in Antarctica?" She asked bitterly.

Peyton smiled to herself. She was amused.

"I' m hot."

"Well, you're definitely not looking in a mirror then."

Brooke barked back, as she placed her toast on a small plate, after it had buzzed, and walked out, leaving Peyton to bask in her bitterness.

Peyton decided to see what was up with Lucas anyway. She didn't want to call him. That would be too sketchy. She would just drop by, unexpectedly.

_Knock, Knock._ Peyton stepped back from the door, awaiting an answer.

Lucas rushed out of the bathroom, after hearing the door, stumbling to put on his shirt from after his shower.

When he opened the door, half topless, Peyton froze in space for a moment.

"Peyton, come on in….Peyton?" Lucas told her, opening the door wider.

Peyton snapped out of the illusion and smiled, as she brushed by him.

She hadn't been alone with Lucas in a few years. It was weird, more yet, awkward.

"This is an unexpected visit Peyton. What brings you here?" Lucas said, finally pulling his shirt all the way on.

She shrugged. She wasn't sure how to ask him.

"I was wondering, what's up with you…and…Brooke?"

He wanted to be proud of the fact that Brooke was his girlfriend, but not in front of Peyton.

"Were, getting along." He said, sounding like a complete idiot.

_'No really?! Wow, who would of thought.'_ Peyton thought but couldn't bring herself to saying it.

"Yeah, but, are you guys, like, dating?" That's what she had heard.

He looked down, but looked back into her eyes. "Yeah, I guess we pretty much are."

Peyton nodded in disappointment.

"Well then, I guess I should get going." She said as she headed right back to where she had entered. All she need to here was that they were dating.

Lucas didn't chase after her either.

She just left.

Review please!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N- Hey everybody! Thanks for reviewing. I think I am going to have an ending that will hurt a lot of you. But I am not saying how. It could be couple related, it might not. Hehe. I love suspension! I still have 1 or 2 chapters still before it's completed.

This chapter is reallllllly short.

It had been a hard morning. Lucas officially ticked off Peyton Sawyer.

He didn't feel up to visiting Brooke at the moment, even if she was his girlfriend. She was the reason for Lucas and Peytons' feud.

But how long could he avoid Brooke? I mean seriously, does he know Brooke Davis? Plus, he didn't want to hurt her.

He parked his car in front of Peyton's place, where he knew Brooke was staying. He wondered how that was going anyhow.

Such a sensitive guy, with flowers, for no special occasion. That's the kind of guy every girl wants.

He pushed the doorbell button down, and awaited an answer.

The door opened and he shouted. "I love you!" Offering the flowers up.

Peyton snatched the flowers and dropped them on the floor.

"Gee, romantics are so cheesy." She was obviously still irritated.

Lucas bent down to pick up the bouquet. "Sorry, wrong girl."

Peyton rolled her eyes. She didn't really have a right to be mad at Lucas. It was his choice who he dated. Honestly, she had no reason to be mad at Brooke. But that didn't mean she was going to stop being a bitch to her.

"The whore isn't home." Peyton snapped.

Lucas didn't like Peyton sassing his girlfriend. He was going to have fun with this.

"Yes she is, she's right in front of me." He smirked. _Nobody talks about my baby like that._ He thought.

Peyton's jaw dropped. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. Did Lucas Scott just tell Peyton Sawyer off?

"What has gotten into you Scott?" Peyton asked, hiding her tears so she wouldn't look hurt.

"I don't know Peyton, but I'd like to ask the same about you. Brooke told me you said that you wouldn't mind her seeing me."

Peyton shook her head and raised her hands in defense. "I didn't say it like that. Plus, if she were a good friend, I would think she wouldn't see you at all."

"Well you can't expect her to make her life your choice!"

"Oh please Lucas, we all know she is using you for physical pleasure only. Don't you remember the past? She hasn't changed one bit."

Then and there, Brooke walked down the stairs, smiling to see her boyfriend unexpectedly, with flowers in his hand. But the Peyton bitch, she had to go. Or at least that's what Brooke wanted.

She crossed over to Lucas and wrapped her arm around his waist. He was silent. His gaze was locked at Peyton, jaw dropped at what she said. He was now the one that was pissed.

He shoved the flowers into Brooke's hand and shook the girl off.

"Whatever, I'm leaving."

Brooke was so confused. She stood there holding the flowers, looking hurt as hell.

"What the hell was that about Peyton?" She asked the girl who looked amused.

"You've been a very naughty girl, B. Davis." Then Peyton turned to leave Brooke standing there, without an explanation.

This was so not good.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N- Thanks for the reviews, as always. This is the last chapter. I hope you enjoy it. It isnt very long still, but it's not bad. Thanks everybody for reading, reviewing, and adding as favorites. I hope you'll read some other stories I write, when I do.

Brooke was furious, at Peyton, Lucas, and the world itself. She loved Lucas and she had no idea why he was acting the way he was.

Brooke whipped out her cell phone and called somebody that knew Lucas from over the past 4 years.

Bevin.

"Hey Bevin, it's Brooke."

"Brooke, hey! This is a surprise. Whats up?" Bevin asked over the line.

"How do you know, when something is bothering Lucas?"

Bevin was confused why Brooke might have been asking, but she could care less now that she had Skills, again.

"Well normally, he walks away."

Which he had done.

"What I mean to ask is, how do you find out why Lucas is mad?"

Bevin shrugged, though Brooke couldn't see.

"I'm not really sure, sorry Brooke."

Oh well. "Well thanks anyway."

She hung up and dropped her phone on the counter, put her hands on her head and sighed. A big, loud, frustrated, sigh.

She still, had to get to the bottom of this, so she stomped on up to Peyton's bedroom where she was doing, anything that Brooke could care less about.

"What the hell did you tell him?" Brooke asked with her arms crossed.

Peyton acted innocent. "I didn't tell him anything. Why would I do that?"

Brooke rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry Peyton."

"You should be Brooke, thank you for seeing it my way. "

"No, I'm sorry that Lucas picked me over you."

Peyton was speechless. But not for long.

"You can get out of my house."

Brooke's jaw hung open. "Are you kidding me?" She asked thinking peyton was joking, but Peyton only shook her head. "Where am I supposed to go?" Brooke asked still in total shock.

"Your boyfriend Lucas's house." Peyton suggested.

Brooke just glared back at her for a moment before stomping to the guestroom, grabbing her suitcases, packing, and heading out.

Great, really just great. Lucas was mad, but she had to give him a shot.

* * *

Broke hesitated to knock on Lucas's door. It took her about 5 minutes before she actually stopped standing there, making up her mind on what to do. She knocked.

Afew moments later, Lucas appeared as the door opened. Once he saw who it was, he bowed his head, trying to avoid eye-contact.

Booke tried to catch sight of his eyes.

"What is it that you think I did?" She asked him, curiousily.

"Oh, you know, just the fact that you use me for physical pleasure only."

Brooke scoffed her voice, and gasped. "I do not! Peyton that little bitch…"

Lucas cut her off. "It isnt Peyton's fault. She was only jealous."

"So what Lucas, I'm your girlfriend. You could try defending me."

She gazed into his eyes finally. "Would I really do that to you Luke?"

He looked at her, hoping she wouldn't really ever do something like that.

"Well, are you like you were in High School?"

"I changed by the end of High school thank you very much!" She said defensivly.

"Would you only use me for physical pleasure or not Brooke?!"

Brooke shook her head. "Never Lucas Scott, I don't know how you could dare acuse me either?"

"It's not that I was acusing you Brooke, it's just…"

He did nt know how to finish off. He had really acused her.

"I'm sorry Brooke. I shouldn't acuse you, I love you."

Brooke looked at him for a minute, wondering if he was sincere.

She perked on a smile, and leaped into his arms, hugging him tightlty.

"I love you too, Broody." She said, remembering how he used to call her Pretty Girl.

He laughed. "I love you more, Pretty Girl." He said pulling her into a kiss shortly after.

"Hey you, help me with my bags." She said stepping out so he could see.

He laughed again. "Surely babe." He said heading over to the bags, but planting a big kiss on her as he walked.

She laughed at him. "I think, I am staying here. I can work on clothing here."

He dropped the bags, ran and picked her up. She laughed.

"Your staying for good?!?!" He _told_ her, and asked at the same time.

She nodded, "Goodbye L.A" They kissed, and it was like a perfect ending to a movie.

After Brooke got settled in at her new home, Lucas and Brooke were cuddling, watching old re-runs of _Friends_ on the tv. That's when there was another knock.

Lucas got up to answer the door. It was Peyton. Ofcourse.

"Oh, Hi Peyton." Brooke heard the name and walked over to Lucas, putting her arms around his shoulders.

"How could you tell him that?" She asked furiously with Peyton.

Peyton felt like crying, she had been a bitch lately.

"I don't know, I was jealous, and I am sorry, to both of you. I owe you both, big time. I just want things to be the way they were."

Lucas and Brokoe looked at eachother, then back at Peyton.

"I went to visit my mother today. I can only imagine her being so disappointed in me." Now the tears started rolling down her cheeks.

Brooke couldn't stay mad at Peyton. They were best friends, and they fought, its only natural. She moved from Lucas to peyton and held her friend in her arms.

"Oh Peyton, your mom would be so proud of you. I promise that."

Peyton squeezed Brooke back, and wiped away her tears.

"I don't know, but if you say so…" She said with a wet smile.

Brooke laughed, as she almost started crying too. Brooke had been close with Peyton's mom also.

Lucas looked at Brooke, giving her a look asking if it would be alright to hug Peyton. Brooke nodded in agreement. "Go for it." She mouthed to him.

Lucas stepped out to Peyton, and hugged her. "I never met your mom, but she must have been one lucky lady."

"Thanks Luke."

"Would you like to step in?" ucas asked as he pulled out of the hug.

Brooke nodded at her, encouraging her too.

Peyton shook her head.

"That's what I have to tell you. I am going back to California tonight. My bags are packed and in the car. I just wanted to appologize and say goodbye."

Brooke looked devistated. "No, you are not going P.Sawyer!" She said stepping into her friend, as Peyton held Brooke this time. "Shh, it'll be okay." Peyton said calming Brooke down.

"It is not goodbye. It will never be goodbye." Brooke told her friend.

"It's more of a 'See you later babe.', instead." Brooke said forcing a smile, same with Peyton too.

"Right, well, I promise to call everyday Brooke." Brooke jumped up and down after Peyton told her that.

"I have to get going. I don't want to miss my flight." She said glancing down at her old watch.

Lucas stepped out to hug her ' See you later'. Then Brooke.

"Don't get into any trouble, P. Sawyer. " Brooke joked from behind as Peyton headed to her car.

"Peyton laughed. "Don't worry, I'll drag you along with me." She said stepping into her car, and turning on the motor.

She backed out, while Broke and Lucas waved goodbye.

When Peyton and the car where out of sight, Lucas and Brooke looked at eachother.

"You going to be alright Pretty Girl?" Brooke nodded.

"Lets go in Broody." She said turning to walk back into the cozy home.

Lucas followed, as the door shut.

And that's how it eneds.

A/N- So review it please!


End file.
